


I adore these moments with you

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blind Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: “Hera…”“Yeah?” Hera said quietly, nearly a whisper, as she moved her head slightly up and down to brush at his nose.“Technically, I haven’t gone through all the hoops to be a Jedi Master, but—”“You know you’re the worst?” Hera cut him off with a laugh before she began to kiss him. She pulled back and spoke, with each word pressing forward to kiss at his lips. “The. Absolute. Worst.”
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	I adore these moments with you

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Kanan and Hera :') They're the best :') I've never written them before sooo I hope this captured them well!! 
> 
> This is for day one of Kanera Week 2020- stolen moments/making each other laugh

What he loved about Hera was the strength she had to her. From the callouses along her hands to the way she held herself spoke to the strength of her entirety that made her so attractive to Kanan. He couldn’t see how she would stand, back straight and arms crossed in front of her with her hip cocked and that smile that made Kanan’s chest feel warm, not anymore, but Kanan could hear it all in her voice as she would laugh and tease Zeb and the kids. And, despite how much he missed seeing her, he enjoyed exploring her in a way that was both familiar and not.

Kanan ran the tip of his fingers over Hera’s palm as they sat together, miraculously alone for once. Chopper had, thankfully, gone and shut off to charge up. Sabine had been in her room for hours on end and when Kanan had gone to check on her the smell of spray paint had been heavy in the air and Kanan had to sigh and convince her to take Zeb’s bunk since he hadn’t come back from spending time with Kallus and Kanan was pretty sure he wouldn’t come back in the middle of the night anyways. Ezra had spent the whole day training and after eating a large last meal had gone off and promptly fell asleep in his bunk. Which meant only Kanan and Hera were awake, together, sitting close together in the lounge. 

“Think you can read my future?” Hera asked with humor in her voice and Kanan scoffed and rolled his eyes as he brought her hand up to kiss at her palm.

“I’ve never been one for Force Visions,” Kanan said truthfully. Though, since he had lost his vision, he had felt more open towards the Force, but so far in his life he hadn’t had many Force Visions for himself. Hera snorted, the sound causing her chest to jump slightly against Kanan’s shoulder. He pressed another kiss to her fingers and another and another, content in this.

He felt as Hera began to shift and pressed her chin onto his shoulder. Her lekku brushed his back as she made herself comfortable. “What did you do?” Hera asked accusingly. 

Kanan pulled away from her and made an offended noise. “What? I can’t just give the most beautiful woman in all the galaxy a kiss?” Hera poked at his ribs and Kanan bit at his lip to refrain from laughing. He was a Jedi, he had been trained not to succumb to any form of torture. A small chuckle made it past his lips and Kanan lightly dropped his head onto hers. “Hey, come on now. What’s this for?”

“Can’t just say cute things like that and not expect me to retaliate, Jedi Master Jarrus.” Hera jokingly answered as she pressed a kiss against the side of his chin, so close to his lips that Kanan’s chest ached slightly. The last time they had kissed had been weeks ago, a quick peck on the lips that Hera initiated before Kanan had been off on a mission. Kanan would have literal  _ dreams  _ about laying in Hera’s lap as she carded through his hair—she had always found his hair interesting and would touch it whenever she could, but Kanan was pretty sure her interest in hair had dampened slightly since she had began to help Sabine in her hair dying adventures—and would kiss at her stomach until she would laugh, that’s how much he just wanted to spend quality time with her. 

Kanan shifted so his hands rested on her shoulders and their noses brushed against each other. He slowly lifted up his hands, brushing her neck with his thumbs as he moved them, and resting his thumbs underneath her jaw as he cradled her face. “Hera…”

“Yeah?” Hera said quietly, nearly a whisper, as she moved her head slightly up and down to brush at his nose. 

“Technically, I haven’t gone through all the hoops to be a Jedi Master, but—”

“You know you’re the worst?” Hera cut him off with a laugh before she began to kiss him. She pulled back and spoke, with each word pressing forward to kiss at his lips. “The. Absolute. Worst.” She sounded purposefully annoyed, but he could sense through the Force that she felt nothing but amusement. Kanan just laughed into her kisses and moved a hand to feel at her lekku, at the dips here and there from small scarring over the years. One of her hands began to feel at his facial hair and he couldn’t help but grin as they continued to kiss. 

A part of Kanan wanted to pull back and say: Isn’t this great? Why can’t we just have this? But he knew Hera’s answer, and he understood it even if from time to time he just wanted to be with her in every sense and not just have these little stolen moments to themselves. He understood that their lives were dedicated towards the Rebellion and for Hera, who saw the big picture through every action and thought, having anything more could halt what they have been working towards. So Kanan kept his words locked— _ I love you I love you I want everything and more can’t you see I love you _ —and shoved them down his throat as he relished in their kisses and the feeling of her calloused hands brushing his face with each slow movement. 

“Come on, why don’t we take this over to your room?” Hera said, and Kanan could just picture her smile—demure and happy, like she always was whenever Kanan would hold her and they would share a kiss. 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Kanan grinned as Hera rose up off the couch, her hand trailing down his arm and clasping onto his hand. He stood up and began to follow her, only to pause and tilt his head to the side as he heard footsteps, slow and barefoot most likely, padding their way. With a sigh, Kanan let go of Hera’s hand and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Think Ez woke up.”

“Oh no. Do you think he’s had another nightmare?” Hera asked worriedly. 

Kanan hummed in thought. The boy hadn’t said anything about nightmares to him, but he did know that he would have them from time to time. Ezra had been training a lot recently and tired out easily from the intensity, so it could just be that he had gone to sleep too early or needed some water. But, Kanan didn’t want to  _ not _ know if Ezra was having nightmares or not again. “Why don’t you go on ahead and I’ll make sure everything’s good with Ez?” He offered right as he heard the footsteps enter the lounge. 

There was a slight clang and a low, “ouch” as they undoubtedly surprised Ezra with their presence in the lounge so late at night and caused him to back up into the wall. “Jeez! What are you two doing up?” Ezra complained as Kanan heard him walk forward towards the galley. Despite his words, Kanan could hear a shakiness underneath them that confirmed that he may have had a nightmare like Hera thought. He could only imagine what the kid looked like then—back before his sight was gone a nightmare addled Ezra had made his heart hurt.

“Just discussing some upcoming mission plans. But, well, it’s getting pretty late so I’ll be off in my bunk. Night Ezra, _ Kanan _ .” At his name, Hera nudged him forward with her shoulder, but she did leave with a squeeze to his wrist. Kanan sighed, missing the opportunity that had been  _ right there _ , but Ezra and his wellbeing was something that came first for both of them, so he carefully moved towards the galley to make sure that Ezra was fine and if he possibly wanted to talk about whatever it was that had woke him up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a comment and a kudos if you did!!! <33


End file.
